You're My Roman
by ThatOneWritter
Summary: Sequel to That's My Cowboy. It's their wedding day and both of them are on edge, but for completely different reasons.


Jedediah thought that he was going to sick he was so nervous. He took a deep breath to steady himself before turning around to look at the all white cowboy outfit, save for the which was black, and got up the nerve to finally change into the clothing. Today was the day him and Octavius were getting married and the miniature cowboy couldn't have been more nervous about the whole ordeal if he tried. He tried to tell himself that everything was going to be okay. People get married all the time right? What was he so nervous about?

Well maybe the fact that he was scared that Octy wouldn't show up at all because he got cold feet at the last second scared him. Or that he'd see Jedediah coming and change his mind then. Or if he didn't say 'I do'. The last thing, which made Jedediah feel absolutely sick to his stomach, was that while they took the months to plan out their wedding, that Octavius had found someone better, and for that reason didn't want ro marry Jedediah. The cowboy felt hot tears sting his ocean blue eyes at the thought of the Roman man loving someone that wasn't him, but quickly pushed the thought away.

Octavius loved him, and he would do nothing to hurt Jed. And he certainly wouldn't back out of something like this. Not when they are hours away from getting married.

Once fully dressed, Jedediah looked at himself and smiled a little. He was nearly dressed from head to toe in white, even his cowboy hat was as white as snow, making his blond hair, blue eyes and tan skin stand out even more. He looked good, he had to admit. It was in that moment that he wondered how Octavius was doing over in the Roman world setting things up.

It was a mad house to say the least. Octavius was running around like a chicken with its head cut off trying to make any last minute adjustments before he had to go get ready himself. He had his men making sure that Rome looked it's absolute best for today and he didn't want amything to go wrong.

He had Larry go out and get some things that they would need for the wedding like decorations, food and such. Everything seemed to be in order. The place was clean and decorated just how he asked. He knew he shoukd leave and get dressed, but there was some sort of feeling nagging at him to stay a little longer to keep an eye on things. Like if he left something would happen.

And it did.

The alter where him and Jedediah were going to be wed fell to the ground, and seeing as though Larry bought it cheap from a place called the 'dollar store' it didn't stay in one piece. When it hit the pavement of Rome the alter cracked down the middle. Octavius cursed under his breath. 'Of all things to break,' he thought bitterly, 'it HAD to be the alter!' Octavius sighed angrily as he all but stomped over to inspect it. Yup, definitely broken. "Larry! Larry, where are you we have an emergency! " Octavius yelled getting the attention of the night guard who came jogging ovet.

" What is it?"

" We need a new alter, this one is broke."

Larry made a face before looking down at his watch and making another face, this one of disappointment. " Sorry Oct, it's nearly midnight, all the stores are closed by now."

Well that's just great. How was he supposed to get married when one of the most important things were broken? " What if I glue it back together for you?" Larry asked and Octavius frowned. Really?

"No offence Larry, but I don't think it would look right." Octavius said as he folded his arms over his armor.

" What if you covered where is was glued with flowers? Jed would never know the difference. " Larry pointed out and Octavius considered this. Perhaps that is what they could do. And Larry did have a point, if they put things such as flowers to cover up where it was fixed Jed would never know.

This he could live with.

"Alright Larry, but please hurry back. We only have a few minutes."

Larry nodded and picked up the small broken alter, " Will do, and with that in mind you might want to get ready yourself. Can't leave Jedediah waiting." Octavius nodded in agreement and ran off to change into his formal attire. It was like all his other clothing except instead of red it was all black and the armor that went with it was purely silver. With a deep breath he looked over to the large clock across the room and saw it was fove minutes untik midnight.

Show time.

Jedediah patiently waited in his room for someone to come get him. It was five to midnight, wasn't someone supposed to come by now? He felt his stomach clench painfully inside himself. Maybe Octavius really did change his mind and call the wedding off. That's why no one was coming, because it was canceled. No. Jedediah had to remind himself that Octavius wasn't like that and would never do that to him. But with each minute that ticked by and no one came to tell him it was time, his heart sank a little more.

A knock at the door caused the cowboy to nearly jump clean out of his skin. "Come in." He said and the door opened to reveal his best cowboy friend Tim. He smiled brightly at the other cowboy.

" Jedediah my old friend, it's time." Tim said as he opened the door farther to allow Jed more room to come out.

This was it. Now or never.

The walk over to the Roman display seemed to take forever. Or maybe it just seemed that way. Any how, musoc started to play as soon as he stepped foot on the diorama and he nearly felt his breath being taken away. Rome was nice, that he knew, but it looked it's absolute best that thecowboy had seen Iin years. He was touched that Octavius cleaned up Rome and all for him. Tim walked him up to the alter where Octavius was standing waiting for him, dressed all in black. He smiled at the Roman when Octavius looked up and he smiled back. When he was infront of Octavius, Tim left his side and he just stood there smiling. " Hey partner. " Jed said quietly.

" Hello beloved." Octavius said with a huge smile on his face. The sound of someone clearing their throat caught their attention and they both turned to Larry.

" We are all gathered here today to witness the marriage of Jedediah Smith and Octavius Gaius. If there are any objections, please speak now or forever hold your peace." No one spoke. " Very well, we may begin. Jedediah, do you take Octavius here as your wedded husband, though sickness and health, until death do you part? "

" I do."

Larry smiled, " And do you Octavius, take Jedediah here as your husband, through sickness ans health, until death do you part?"

" I do."

"Then by the power invested in me, I now pronounce you wed, you may share a kiss."

Octavius cupped Jedediahs face and pulled him into and soft, sweet, tender kiss. Everyone around them cheered. They pulled away from each other and gazed into the others eyes, smiles on their faces and hearts racing a mile a minute. Nothing and no one could ruin what they had.


End file.
